The Moon, The Mirror, the Confession
by kumatenshi
Summary: This is in response to a fic challenge on the HxH mailing list ^___^


The Moon, the mirror, the confession  
  
  
  
Tonight, the glittering reflection of the full moon is imprinted on the calm surface of the puddles of water just meters away from the hideout of the notorious organization --- the Genei Ryodan. At this hour of the night, most of the members, who are easily identifiable through the spider tattoo on their bodies, are out hunting for treasures. In this chaotic and rundown little warehouse where the Genei Ryodan claim 'home', there sat a cold, beautiful girl and a tall, elegant man. The girl was staring at an old, heavily dusted mirror. As she gently blew away the dense layer of dust, a pair of large, crystalline eyes gradually reveal on the surface. Merely staring at the surface of the mirror gave the girl a strange aura that silently crept up her hands, entered her veins, and approached right to her heart. For a moment, images flashed across her mind as if she were watching a slide presentation of her own memories. Finally, all came to a halt and she turned to face the tall man who was looking at her with a gentle smile.  
  
"Hisoka, I love you!"  
  
The girl said in a small but clear, sweet voice.  
  
The tall man, with shoulder-length hair that casually fell back on his suit gazed at the girl with awe for the first few seconds. Then, his expressions of surprise quickly gave way to the expressions of amusement as his view rested on the mirror in the girl's hand.  
  
"There, my dear, so you finally admit your love for me?" Hisoka slowly approached the girl and held up her cheek with one finger. Had she dressed up in proper clothing other than these battle costume, Hisoka thought, she could have attracted the attention of many men on those busy streets of Yorkshin.  
  
"Machi, you're pretty, I have no doubt about it. However do you think you can steal the heart of a man like me just with those large, diamond like eyes?" Hisoka released his hold and walked toward the door, gazing at the silver moon.  
  
"…." Machi was speechless.  
  
Then, he turned his face toward Machi and asked: "Also, didn't you say before that you hated me? Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I…hate you?" Machi exclaimed, "That's not true! All along…all along I have loved you…with all my heart!"  
  
"How comforting," Hisoka said as he caught the small white hand and kissed it, "Even though I know it's a lie, it is still a blessing of my heart to hear those words from you, my lovely princess."  
  
Machi's cheek reddened a little and said, "I…I am not lying! You…you should know it if I am!" Then, she turned away to avoid the intoxicating eyes of Hisoka.  
  
"Eh?" Hisoka said with a devil smile, "And why would I know that?"  
  
"That's because liars should be the most familiar with lies and they ought to know if someone is lying or if someone is telling the truth!" Machi explained.  
  
"I see…since I'm an expert lier, I ought to know best, is that right?" Hisoka gave a small queer laugh, "but I have a better way to test if you are lying or not." Hisoka quickly walked in front of Machi and kissed her lips while taking away the ancient mirror from her hand. The instant Machi lost her grip of the mirror, she lost consciousness. Hisoka caught her by the arm and laid her on the floor. Then, he gently placed the mirror on a shelf and took the card lying in the space next to the mirror. Hisoka leaned against the heavy, rusty steel door and started reading the card:  
  
1 "The Magic Mirror of Eria:  
  
The demonic mirror with which Lord Nevion used to steal the heart of the fair maiden Eria. It had the ability to force whoever that looked at it to fall in love with whoever they saw at first sight. However, the mirror's power is weakest in the night of the full moon. On such a night, once the mirror is removed from the hand of the person, the spell of the mirror will cease. Hence, it is recommended not to use the mirror at such a night for the best results"  
  
He tore the card to pieces and quietly laughed as he resumed his gaze of the moon: "Full moon…. what a coincidence." 


End file.
